You Found me
by ColorDreamer
Summary: this is a short story based on the song 'you found me' about ron and hermione


note: this is a fic I made for a fanfic-challenge, it's my first fanfic ever so please give me some good advice about how to improve

You found me

* * *

'So the exams are coming up soon, eh?' Seamus asked.

'Yeah, unfortunately it's true. It's gonna be tough on the Quidditch players, with practise and stuff.'

It was a few weeks before the end of terms. They just finished another lesson in Transfigurations with their head of house professor McGonagall.

'Have you already made a learning schedule Hermione?' asked Ron while they walked trough the corridor on their way to divination.

'Of course I have. A good preparation is half the work.'

'Err…can we copy yours then?' asked Ron.

'Really, you guys should be more responsible. I mean, even Neville made a schedule.'

Hermione said irritated while she walked off.

"What's gotten into her?" Ron thought.

Ever since Hermione was asked to come with Filch a couple of days ago she was acting rather strange. She was spending even more time in the library then before and it looked like she was trying to avoid him too. They both tried to ask Hermione what was wrong, but everything she just smiled and said that everything was fine. Ron was looking gloomy at the crystal ball in front of him.

'Thinking of Hermione again, are you?' Harry asked. 'I'm starting to get worried too.'

'It's just that she doesn't talk much lately. She even stopped bullying me around.' Ron said looking even more depressed.

--

In the meantime Hermione was trying to study for her exams, but she couldn't keep her mind with what she was reading. She kept thinking about the letter that she read while she was in Dumbledore's office. She wanted to talk about it with Ron and Harry, but they had to study for there exams and she didn't want to worry them. She sighed. She knew that she didn't have much time left to study, but she was too worried to even try.

--

It was the day of the first exams…

Everyone woke up early to have a last chance to study…

'Hey where's Hermione?' asked Fred.

'Yeah, where's is she?' George continued.

They looked at their little brother for an answer.

'I don't know.' Ron replied with a small voice. 'I haven't seen her since yesterday. She didn't even show up for dinner.'

Harry looked up from his schoolbook. 'Are you serious?'

'Well, she probably fell asleep in the library again' Fred and George said with a big grin.

Hermione had the habit to fell asleep above her schoolbooks.

'I guess…' Ron said worried. He walked off.

--

'Hermione, are you here?' Ron looked around. "She must be here somewhere…" he thought. He walked around for a few more minutes. "Where could she be…?" Just when he thought to give it up he heard a muffled sound just around the corner of a bookshelf.

'Hermione is that you?' He walked over to the place where he heard the sound.

Hermione tried to muffle her sobs. She didn't want Ron to see her this way. She never cried in front of someone and she definitely wasn't planning to do so.

'I'm fine. Don't worry about me.' She said with a shaky voice.

'No you're not! I know when you're lying Hermione.' Ron looked at Hermione sitting on the ground, in a corner.

'You know that you can tell me if there's something wrong, right?' Ron asked carefully.

'I know… it's just that…' Hermione started to cry.

'It has to do with last Thursday, doesn't it? When Filch asked you to come along with him?'

Hermione nodded.

'Can you tell me what happened?'

'I… I got… a letter from my father, telling me that my mom had an accident.' Hermione said trough her sobs. 'I'm so worried…'

Ron sat down next to Hermione. 'I'm sorry. That's terrible, but I know that she's going to be fine. She is a Granger after all.' Ron said trying to comfort her.

Hermione gave a faint smile. 'I know I'm probably overreacting...' She faced down, worried about her mother and how she could say the thing that was also troubling her. She knew that Ron was going to laugh if she said it, but she had to because she needed his comfort.

'Uhm... there's one more thing.' She said while studying her hands shyly.

Ron looked up. 'What is it? You can tell me.'

'Well… because I was so worried…'

'Yes…'

'I forgot to study…' Hermione mumbled softly.

Ron looked at Hermione completely astonished. 'You forgot… to study?' he said a little bit disheveled.

'Wouldn't you?' Hermione asked sharply.

'You're right… I would too.' Ron said with a big grin. 'At least you've practically memorized the whole bloody library.. twice!' He said with a chuckle.

Hermione gave him an angry glare, but when she saw his face she had to admit that it was kind of funny.

x x x

Due to some strange event the school exams were postponed. It seemed that someone had made the test unreadable by cursing it with an unknown charm.

Of course no one did mind.

'Fred, George, can I speak to you a minute?' Hermione asked.

'What's the matter Hermione?' Fred asked.

'Is there something wrong?' George asked.

'I just wanted to thank you guys for postponing the test.' Hermione said.

'Well… we didn't have anything to do with it this time. Honestly.' Fred and George said.

'What do you mean?' Hermione asked stunned.

'Well, there was some guy who asked us about a spell to make things unreadable, but we aren't allowed to tell you his name…' Fred said with a big grin.

(Ron, who was sitting in the corner of the common room, went bright red behind his schoolbook.)

x x x

A/N: thanks for pointing out the mistakes Chocofreakazoid and sorrybut D


End file.
